A Little Colour
by monkeypants17
Summary: A bottle of dye, a stupid boy, and a kiss…from an equally, totally different, stupid boy


**Summary: **A bottle of dye, a stupid boy, and a kiss…from an equally, totally different, stupid boy

**Rating: **T –Some language…I don't tend to notice, but I'm sure it's in there

**Disclaimer:** Nada, Zilch, Nil…um –crap I don't know anymore

Normal: Present

_Italic_ -Flashback

---

Blonde.

Blonde.

Casey cocked her head to the side, it was just so…

Yellow.

She signed and turned her chair a fraction to look at the mirror again.

"What have I done?"

Groaning she picked up the bottle of hair dye and tossed it to the opposite side of her room. She buried her head in her hands and exhaled.

Stupid Truman.

Stupid blonde girl.

Stupid Truman with his stupid blonde girl

They had just broken up two days ago and he had the nerve to pick up some random blonde girl and flaunt his new possession in her face. She was the one that dumped him!

But she just watched, standing at her locker when Truman walked by, trophy bitch by his side, his arm hung loosely on her shoulder.

Casey's mouth had flown open at the sight, the nerve her had. He probably didn't even know her name, just did it to get a rise out of her. And the worse thing was she knew it.

Yet she watched him walk by with the blonde girl who just 'happened' to flip her hair the moment they walked _right_ past her.

"_God Truman, you're so funny"_

Casey lifted her head and glared at herself through the mirror, she could still hear the obnoxious, douche bag.

"_Oh 'blond girl', I am aren't I?"_

She rolled her eyes, and could hear the blonde girl giggling in her head.

"Ugh"

Was the only intelligent thing Casey could think of saying.

She should have been smarter, she shouldn't of let that dense boy get to her. But there she was at her locker feeling this horrid monster grow inside of her, eating at her, pulling at her heart, and making her turn green –from the inside out.

After school Casey had caught the bus and went to the nearest store, walked angrily down the aisles, glared at the squeaky teen that worked there and grabbed what she needed.

Stomping all the way to her room she tightened her grip on the box she just purchased and went into the bathroom.

Taking out the colour all she could think of was him and his new conquest. Following the directions she quickly mixed and applied the dye to her hair and waited the time suggested on the box, and jumped into the shower.

She stood in the shower and washed off everything; the dye and any remaining feelings, doubts, or concerns she had for dumping Truman.

Feeling the hot water press into her back and soothe her pain she breathed deeply and smiled.

All better.

Casey grinned at herself; all she needed was a shower.

She turned off the water and reached out of the shower and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around herself she stepped out of the shower and walked to the sink.

She looked down at the mess she made and quickly gathered up all the bottles, until she froze.

Her hair.

Oh.

My.

She dropped all the bottles and quickly grabbed a towel to wipe the steam that had collected off the mirror.

Her hair, her beautiful, brown, shiny, silky, never been damaged, hair.

Casey groaned and bent down to pick up all the bottles she had just dropped. Gathering them all in her hands she swiftly grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her head in case anyone noticed.

But she couldn't keep the towel forever, and its not like they'd _never_ notice.

Running into her room she shut the door and changed, well maybe she could try to avoid the family. She could always say she wasn't feeling well, but than again this dye is permanent.

Jeez, they should right that on the bottle or something.

Casey walked to her closet and picked out something to wear, she settled on a pair of comfy sweats and a big baggy t-shirt and used to be her fathers. If she was avoiding everyone she might as well be comfortable.

Sat herself down in the mirror and looked at her hair.

Blonde.

It's just, blonde.

Casey groaned, it didn't look bad it was just not her anymore. She prided herself on being independent, strong, and smart and she didn't want to rely on looks. She would never change for anybody. Granted that babe raider thing was kinda bad, and being a cheerleader wasn't her either, and going out with Truman in the first place…

"I'm an airhead"

There, she said it.

"There I said it, now it out there and I'm not ashamed"

Casey stuck her chin up and glanced at her self in the mirror.

"Oh my god I'm a stupid blonde airhead!"

She jumped up from her seat and dived on her bed.

_Knock knock knock_

Casey froze, "Y-yeah?"

"Hey Casey, mom said to call you for dinner"

She swallowed and tried to remember all the things Derek taught her about lying. She took a breath.

"Uh, sorry Liz, but I'm not feeling well. Just tell mom I'm not hungry"

"You sure? I could bring something up for you?"

"No, no I'm fine just a stomach ache, it'll pass"

Casey could hear the hesitation in Lizzie's voice, "Alright, just- just call me if you need me"

"Kay, thanks Liz"

Casey waited until she heard her footsteps grow fainter and exhaled.

"Thank you, Derek," she whispered.

Getting up she forced herself to sit back down in front of her mirror. There had to be something she could do with this…thing.

She picked up her hairdryer and started to work.

--

Thirty minutes, one complete hair dry, one curler, and half of tube of shiny hair gel later and Casey stared back at her self.

She looked, good.

Even though she missed her old hair, in an odd way this was a kinda…improvement?

No, that wasn't right.

It was just different

But in a good way, she nodded.

Casey turned her head it actually matched her quite well; her eyes seemed to pop even more.

But she was still blonde and with no excuse to tell anyone why, and knowing Truman he'll think she did it for him.

She growled,

Stupid Truman.

"No, no. You know what?" Casey looked right at herself in the mirror, "Screw him, as long as anyone is concerned, I did this for me" She smiled.

"And not for that stupid, lazy no good-"

"So have you officially gone crazy Case?"

Casey froze again, "Huh?"

"If I'm not mistake, Case you were just talking to yourself" He said slowly.

She rolled her eyes, but could hear the doorknob being turned. Jumping off her chair she threw herself at the door making it bounce back towards Derek making him jump back as well.

"Jeez, Klutzilla, watch it"

"Uh, uh y-you can't come in here!"

"Becaaaaause?"

"I-I'm not feeling well" She rubbed her arm and noted never to jump at a door again.

"Last time I checked Casey, I was the one that taught you to lie." Casey shut her eyes, "So I think I'd know when you're making up bull"

Shit.

Casey was about to groan and let him in, "But seeing as how you're jumping into doors and talking to yourself I don't think I wanna talk to you now…" there was a pass, "Make that ever"

She could practically feel him smirk while he walked away.

Stupid Derek.

Casey looked over at the clock, well it was around the time she would study or read ahead in her history book. But her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten anything all day.

Taking a breath, she flipped her blonde hair to the side and quickly scorned herself.

"No flipping," she whispered to herself.

Opening the door a small amount she peeked out. It was oddly quiet, Lizzie's door was closed, Derek's door was closed, and Edwin was probably upstairs.

She opened the door a bit more and dared to step out and peek over the stairs. Again there was no noise; her parent's must have gone down to the basement as well.

Even thought it was early it seemed everyone had retired to their rooms, smiling to herself Casey slowly walked downstairs avoiding any squeaky step and loud noise on her way down.

Making it to the kitchen she opened the fridge she noticed a plate of food with a thin wrap of plastic on top. Her mom must have left it for her, grinning she peeled off the wrapper and looked inside.

Casey's nose wrinkled in disgust, it was a simple sandwich complete with meat and beans. She rolled her eyes, "Healthy" she muttered under her breath.

George must have talked her mom into cooking today.

She walked over to the fruit bowl her mom left out and picked up a banana, peeling back the skin she quickly dug in, not realizing how hungry she really was.

"Can I have one?"

Casey froze –for what seemed like the hundredth time today and looked up at Marti.

"Uh"

Marti walked over to Casey and narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Wow Casey you looked really pretty!"

Casey beamed, "Really Marti?"

"Yah! Can I colour my hair too? Can I?"

She bit her lip, "Um, how about when you're a bit older Sweetie?"

Marti signed and dropped her arms dramatically, "Why does everyone say that? I'm seven and Daphne said I can do whatever I want!"

Casey nodded, "Alright Marti, shh. How about you ask your dad later?"

"I do, but he always says 'no you can't play with those' or 'Marti that's for woman…no don't stick it in your nose'"

Casey held back a laugh and reached for a banana, "Here Marti, good night sweetie"

Marti grabbed the banana, "Good night Casey" and skipped away from the kitchen.

Casey shook her head and threw out the remaining skin of the banana, grabbed an apple and went back to her room.

--

The alarm went off

Casey blinked and opened her eyes; she woke up and stretched her arms. Glancing at the alarm she noticed how much earlier it was and turned the alarm off before ripping off the blankets and getting up.

She wanted to get dressed and leave before everyone else woke up; she still wasn't ready for everyone to know…with Marti being the exception of course.

Walking to the shower she quickly jumped in and got back to her room in fifteen minutes, changed and sat back down in front of her mirror. Pulled out her make up and carefully applied some foundation before setting her eyeliner. And for some added effect she pulled out her special eye shadow and applied some as well.

Grinning at herself she pulled out her hairdryer and quickly dried it before running the curler through it, similar to the way she had it yesterday.

Ten minutes later Casey Mcdonald was up to code and ready to leave.

Glancing down at herself she frowned, it just didn't feel right. She had new hair and she needed a new look…for today that is.

Running back to her closet she pulled out a cute black skirt that she liked to wear on dates and put it on.

Looking back in the mirror she decided to change her shirt as well, she pulled on a white tank top and a v-cut, purple sweater on top. She brushed down the sweater and looked around her room.

Casey's eyes narrowed on a pair of sunglasses that she saved for the odd sunny day and she smirked. She grabbed the glasses and put them on, she looked at herself again.

She looked completely different.

Smirking to herself she said, "Now this is one blonde girl that _won't_ date a loser like Truman"

She grabbed her books, opened her door and tip toed down the stairs –making sure to grab one of Derek's power bars and headed out the door.

--

"Oh, actually that's my friends locker. You must be lost, did you need some help?"

Casey turned to look at Emily, "Em?"

Emily froze, "Casey?" she said slowly.

Casey took off the sunglasses and looked at her, "Yah?" she smiled

"Casey what did you do? You look, you look…"

"Different?"

"I was going to say blonde, but sure" Emily took a step back, "I can't believe, Jeez Casey I couldn't even recognize –I mean why did you –gotta be honest I'm a little put off, you couldn't of told me?"

Casey held up a hand, "I know, I know I should have told you, but it was a…rash decision on my part. Sorry, Em it won't happen again" She smiled and Emily shook her head before pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, but you have to tell me everything later. I have to go see Ms. Crabapple, I mean Ms. Crabaple" Emily winked, "She wants to talk to me about tutoring the new foreign exchange student, the new _Italian_ foreign exchange student" She giggled and waved to Casey before walked off.

Casey smiled and shook her head at her friend, putting on her glasses again she looked into her locker.

--

"Dude, who is _that_?"

Derek looked up at Sam, "Huh?"

"Her" Sam nudged his head towards the left and Derek looked over.

There was a new girl, a new _blonde_ girl.

Derek smirked and finished putting her books into his locker, "That Sam is my new girlfriend"

"Oh haha, dude look at her, she's gorgeous"

He signed and looked back at her, Sam was right she _was_ beautiful. Long tanned legs, from what he could see, a nice toned stomach and importantly shiny blonde hair.

Derek watched as she quickly flipped her hair over her shoulder, but he noticed her whole body freeze and she quickly swiped her hair back to where it was. Derek cocked an eyebrow, but shrugged.

She turned slightly and he caught his breath.

Wow.

She looked amazing, sunglasses were kinda in the way but he could see some of her face. Derek shut his locker and clicked the lock, he slapped Sam on the shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me Sammy boy, I've got a number to get"

--

"Hi"

Casey looked up into her locker, 'Derek?' she silently mouthed.

"I'm guessing you're new here since I've never seen you around before" She could see him moving slightly to lean against the lockers.

She kept her head slightly lowered, knowing he'd make fun of her new hair.

Casey opened her mouth to tell him to just leave her alone when he said, "So you need anyone to show you around? I know this school like the back of my hand"

Peering at him slightly she could see him smirk, he was flirting with her.

Eye's widening her mouth fell open a bit.

Not affected by her silence he kept going, "I'm Derek by the way, and since you've been here for about twenty minutes I'm guessing you're already heard about me" he winked.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned towards him a bit more.

"Really?"

Derek's brow creased recognizing the voice, but he brushed it off. "Ah, she speaks" he smirked, "Like I was saying, I know you're new and I'd be glad to show you around at lunch. So how's about I meet you here at your locker aroun-"

"Derek?"

He froze again in that odd way. "Um, sorry have I met you before or…?"

She signed, "Der-ek" Casey reached up towards her face and slowly took off her sunglasses and looked up at him.

Shit.

He stopped moving and he quickly grew pale.

And now it was Casey's turn to freeze, "Derek?" she waved a hand in front of his face but he remained unchanged.

"Derek?" she said it a bit louder.

"I-I-I-I j-just fl-fl-flir- oh my god, I just –I fl-" He stayed pale and Casey started to worry.

"Derek, calm down" She reached into her locker and pulled out a water bottle, pulling off the cap she offered it to Derek, "Here drink"

He grabbed the bottle from her and pulled it to his lips, he drank for what seemed like the longest time.

"You Okay?"

Derek continued to stare at her, "Nuh-uh"

She rolled her eyes,

Stupid Derek.

"Well hi"

Derek peered over Casey's shoulder and saw Truman standing behind Casey.

She froze and blushed; quickly forgetting the excuse for going blonde.

"I'm Truman," he continued while Derek took another long drink, "And uh, if you're looking for some real fun you'd stop hanging around him, and start hanging around me."

Casey narrowed her eyes, "How did I ever fall for such stupid lines?"

She turned around and looked at Truman, this time he stood still; his smirk gone and hers now evident.

"I must have been delusional to think you were different"

Now it was Truman's turn to smirk, "Hmm, blonde Casey? I like it and if you did it for me, well Casey I'm _flattered_, and fine I guess I'm willing to give us a second chance." Casey glared at him, "As long as you're willing to realize how much you _really _like me"

She took a step back, but than took three forward until she was right up against his face. Casey poked a finger into his chest, "Never will I admit such a disgusting lie, nor do I ever, ever want to go out with you again. Trust me Truman it was an accident in the first place"

"Tisk, tisk. Living in Denial Casey?"

She turned away from him and spun around in anger, than she looked back at him. "You know what Truman? I'd rather date Derek" she pointed a finger in Derek's direction. Who happened to be taking another sip of water.

Derek chocked on his last sip and coughed up some water, "You'd rather what?" he squeaked

Casey in her anger she glared at Derek before turning her attention back on Truman. "That's right I'd rather go out with Derek than to ever have to go out with you again."

"Really?" Truman said incredulously

"Yes Really" She mocked him.

"I can't believe how easy it is for you to lie to yourself Casey" Truman cocked his head in her direction.

"You know what, Truman?"

He leaned towards her, "What?"

Casey narrowed her eyes and took a step back and stalked up to Derek, he froze, "Casey?"

She put two hands on the side of his face and pulled him into her. Casey pushed her lips on his and the hallway went silent.

Casey froze finally processing what she had done, but now it was Derek's turn to wake up. His hands snaked up around her waist and he pressed back into her lips.

She gasped and her gripped tightened on his face. He pulled her closer to him and placed one hand on her cheek bringing her nearer as she loosened her hands to quickly travel down to clutch at his shirt.

Derek moved his mouth quickly on hers feeling the time run out, and he pulled and tugged and held onto her until he had to.

Slowly she came down and released her grip on his collar and gradually leaned away from him. Derek looked down at her and she bit her lip, "Uh-"

"Okay I get it"

Casey tore away from Derek and turned back to Truman and the crowd that had gathered.

"Huh?"

"I get it," Truman shook his head, "It's over, okay?" he shook his head and walked away.

Derek cleared his throat as Casey stood there with a blank expression on her face. He started to shush away the crowd until they all went on with their lives.

"Uh, Case?"

She looked up at Derek, "Yah?"

"I like your hair"

---------------------------------

A/n: Wow I really didn't plan this and I should have been doing my chemistry homework, well I was going to do my chem. Homework until this happened and I started to type. Um, just a random idea that kinda wrote itself, honestly I had no control over what was being typed.

I just hope you like it, review if you can. Thanks :D


End file.
